During the drilling of an oil and gas well, long strings of pipe are created by threadedly connecting shorter pipe segments. The series of connected pipe segments is called a pipe string. The pipe string is usually supported by spider slips placed in an opening on the floor of a drilling rig. When a pipe segment is to be added to the pipe string using a top drive, the spider slips are set to hold and support the weight of the pipe string. A pick up elevator is used to grab and lift a new segment of pipe which is then stabbed into the threaded connection in the pipe string. Separate power tongs are then used to tighten the connection of a desired torque.
The primary advantage of a top drive unit is that, it combines the virtues of a travelling block, with a vertical guide system and a power tong. Its use saves rig time by allowing a more efficient make-up and breakout of the pipe segments that comprise the pipe string than that of a conventional rotary drilling rig. Consequently, using a top drive is typically safer because fewer drill crew workers on the rig floor are required. However, a top drive system is bulky, very expensive, and still requires back-up tongs, pick-up elevators, and a sizeable crew of workers on the rig floor.
Consequently, there is a present need for a compact and less expensive tool that may be utilized on a rig floor in place of a top drive to make-up and breakout pipe segments on a drilling rig floor.